But He's Like, Short
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: You can't honestly be interested in this guy, can you" Freddie is crazy jealous of Sam's new guy. But why? He doesn't have feelings for her, it's Carly that he loves. Isn't it? GET READY. FOR SEDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading one of my fave's (SmartBabe) stories and it randomly sparked this idea into my head. Idkk why I thought of this and for that matter, how. But I did. I'm just cool like that. En ja ja joyy:)**

**

* * *

**

"Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carlyyyyyyy!!!!!!" Sam yelled as she ran up to Carly and Freddie at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" She squealed, which she rarely did, Freddie noted.

"What?" Carly asked, interested. Freddie leaned in also, unable to mask his curiosity. Sam noticed his actions and frowned.

"This doesn't concern you, Fredlump," She insulted Freddie, which was something Sam happened to do very often. But she ignored him and continued on with her news.

"Okay, so, you know how I said I thought James was looking at me kinda funny yesterday? And you told me I should ask him out?" Carly nodded, completely hooked, awaiting the climax of Sam's story.

"Well...just after Chemistry, I dropped my books after walking out of class and he-get this, picked them up for me!" She stated excitedly, once again acting oddly out of character.

"Ahhhh! OMG!" Carly screamed, not to her maximum, thankfully. "Then what?" She asked, begging for more dirt.

"So I was like 'Oh thanks...' and he was like 'no problem' and then it was like awkward silence and then I thought 'okay. This isn't going anywhere' and told him bye then he was like 'wait' and I was all 'OMG!!' and he was all 'do you wanna....i don't know...go out this weekend?' and I was all 'HECK YES!' Ehhhhhhhh!!" She squealed again, causing Freddie to cringe. It was really getting annoying now. But that wasn't what was on Freddie's mind. What he was really wondering was _since when has Sam liked James? And since when has the feeling been mutual? _

While Freddie pondered these thoughts, Sam and Carly continued with their girl-fest.

"And so _you _are looking at the lucky girl who will be going to the Cheesecake Warehouse with James Maxwell this Saturday." Sam gloated. Carly 'eeped' again approvingly and they went into more girl talk. _Who was this guy? _Freddie thought. _And why did Sam like him so much? _These questions _would_ be asked, Freddie told himself. Oh, they _definitely_ wouldn't go unanswered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Like this story line and was supposed to be a one-shot (Key words here: Supposed) But I guess I will be continuing it. Not too far though, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. Sneak peek you ask? Let's just say: Get ready for Seddie:)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapterr:) Hope you like it, but if you don't, well....idkk. I guess you just don't. And I guess I just won't have to care. LOLZ No jk jk jk ily don't hate me!! Okayy let me shut up.**

**

* * *

**

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment just a little bit after finishing his homework. His day had been...basically normal. Nothing really interesting happened. Nothing much happened the day before that, either. He went to school, ate some lunch, argued with some Sam, flirted with some Carly...same ole', same ole'. So it was only natural for Freddie to suspect that today would be just as typical as it had been yesterday and earlier that day. But, sadly, Freddie was wrong.

When he walked into the Shay's living room, he smelled the sweet aroma of Spencer's homemade Spaghetti Tacos. He inhailed the delicious sent.

"Ahhh. Spaghetti Tacos. You knew I was coming, ay Spencer?" He joked, walking towards the kitchen. But instead of Spencer behind the stove, he found a smaller, girl version of his buddy. Carly turned around and sighed with relief upon seeing Freddie.

"Oh hey. I thought you were James." She said, and turned back to her spaghetti mixing. Say what??

"What? I look nothing like that foo'," Freddie said, snagging a piece of broken taco shell off of a plate and chomping it, all in a swift move.

"It's not that you _look_ like him or anything. It's just because I'm expecting him. He's coming over to pick up Sam for their," She paused, and turned around to look at Freddie with a raised eyebrow. "_Date" _She said in a much lower voice. Ahh yes. It was Saturday. The day of Sam and James' date. Freddie had forgotten. Not that...he was _supposed_ to remember or anything. It had just slipped his mind, that's all. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Oh yeah. _James." _Freddie said, spitting his name out with total and complete disdain.

"What do you have against James?" Carly chuckled and went to return the tomato sauce to the fridge. Freddie thought about the question. He didn't really completely know the answer himself. But he did know one thing, he didn't like the idea of Sam going on a date with him.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just he's so...so quiet. And I mean, come on, Sam and quiet? Doesn't make sense." Carly came back with another raised eyebrow, this time not jokingly.

"And then there's his hair. It's really long. Like,_ super_ long. And then it's curly one day, then stick straight the next. Can you say: Total Hair Damage? I mean, who does that?" Freddie looked at Carly for some sort of agreement. But she only looked amused.

"Right. And the way he styles his hair is just so irritating that you don't think Sam should date him?" Carly asked, sarcastically.

"Exactly! Thank you for understanding!" Freddie exclaimed, just as the doorbell rang. Carly looked up at Freddie excitedly.

"He's here!" Carly ran to the door as if she ware a little kid and Santa Claus was on the other side of the door.

"Hi!" She almost screamed.

"Sup. Sam here?" James asked, looking into Carly's apartment like Sam was hiding in the living room or something.

"Oh uh...she'll just be a minute," Carly said before running up the stairs. Half way up, she stopped to turn around and yell, "Oh! Come inside, take a seat!" And then continued up the stairs.

Freddie walked into the living room, joining James. When he saw him come through the doors, he tried to muffle his laughter. James apparently wasn't exactly what Freddie thought he was. To Freddie, he looked more like half what he thought he was. James looked about 5.2 or 3. Which wasn't very short, but also not very tall, compared to Freddie at 5.6. And considering Sam wasn't much shorter then Freddie....Freddie's laughter was getting harder and harder to sustain.

"So...James. You uh...a sophomore?" Freddie asked, trying too keep a straight face.

"Junior," James answered, looking around, with a surprisingly low voice. Which was unexpected, on Freddie's part. The junior thing, not the low voice. Freddie remembered having one or two classes with him last semester, so he couldn't help but look confused. James noticed.

"Failed a couple classes." He explained, clearing things up just a little bit for Freddie. Freddie nodded, showing he understood. Suddenly, Sam ran down the stairs in a casual yet very cute outfit. **(Outfit on Profile!)** Most likely borrowed from Carly, Freddie thought.

"Hey Sam," Gave her a quick once over. "Lookin' hot." He nodded approvingly, as if she would have gone back upstairs and changed if he hadn't. Freddie rolled his eyes as Sam said her 'thank you's.

"Right, so, I got us reservations at the Cheesecake Warehouse in about 15 minutes. If your ready to go....?" He said, trailing off.

"Oh yeah! I just gotta um...grab something real quick." Right as Sam said this, the sound of Mariah Carey singing about being obsessed filled the air.

James pulled out his phone. "Ahh. I gotta take this." He stuck out his finger like you do when someones talking and you want them to stop temporarily, even though no one was talking. Sam walked over to the kitchen and Freddie followed.

"Okay Sam. You _can't _be serious." Freddie whispered, trying to make sure James didn't overhear.

"Can't be serious about what?" She asked, seriously, while walking over to the plate of now spaghetti filled taco shells. Did she honestly not get it? Freddie thought.

"Psh. Can't be serious about going out with this guy! I can't...I can't even believe you like him!" Freddie said, pointing at James behind him with his thumb.

"Um...yeah Freddie. I don't think I would be here wearing this crap on my face and these jank clothes if I wasn't," Sam stated sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Sam! You could do so much better then him! I mean, look at him!" They both looked straight at him to see him smirk and run his fingers through his currently straight hair.

"Yeah. I'm looking. And I like what I see... See ya later, okay?" She started to walk away, but Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Wait no no no. You're not looking!" He tried again.

"What!?!" She whisper-shouted obviously annoyed.

"Well, he's....he's dressed like it's not even a date. And look at him, running his fingers through his hair like a prissy girl! I mean, come on Sam you can't _possibly _be interested in..._that_." Freddie pointed his hand out as if to point out 'that's it'.

"Actually, I can! And, I plan on making him interested in me, thank you! Now if you would excuse me..." She tried to escape agian but Freddie had a tight hold on her that she couldn't break.

"Wait...wait but..."

"Ughh Freddie! I don't have time for this!" She growled.

"But he's like...short!" Freddie said, a little more louder then he had been talking before. If James had heard anything he didn't like, he didn't let on.

"Yeah well! I know, okay? I know. But I haven't been on a date in four months and he's cute! So, I'll take what I get, okay!" Sam looked at Freddie in a way she never had before. As if she wasn't completely unsure of what she was saying. The words that were leaving her mouth definitely didn't match her expression.

Freddie wanted to do something to wipe such an unhappy expression off Sam's face. He wanted to reach his hand out and touch it, hold her. But he couldn't. And he shouldn't for that matter, he told himself. Him and Sam were just friends, if even that. He couldn't make it all weird by doing something he would regret later.

Just as Freddie was giving in and was starting to raise his hand from his side, James hung up his cell phone and called for Sam.

"....Coming...I'm...I'm coming...." Sam started to walk away, but didn't take her gaze off Freddie until Carly's front door was slammed shut.

* * *

**A A A Aighhhhhhhtt. Pranks for reading guys. Hope you liked it. Think next chapter is gonna be the ending. Wanted this to be a short story not like a super long one. Mostly cuz I'm in the middle of one that is also for iCarly and if I get them mixed up and accedentliy crossover well the....I guess the world will just burst. If you thought that was funny, please review. If you thought it was lame, review anyway:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, alright, alrightt!!! Last chapter peoplez. Enjoy it while it lasts. Only consume it with moderation!! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN ICARLY. YEAH. WHAT 'CHU GONE DO??? What?? Okay, okay, I'm sorry!!**

**

* * *

**

FPOV

After I left Carly's, I headed to the Groovy Smoothie to calm me down. It didn't help, but it was tasty, if nothing else. I walked home glumly with my hood up, probably making some old ladies walking their dogs wonder if I was some sort of depressed, troubled teen. When I got home, I found my mom cleaning the stove top, like she does every 30 minutes, nothing special.

"Freddie, is that you? Freddie, honey, can you-" She stopped cleaning and looked at me with shocked eyes. "Fredward Benson! What are you doing with open toe shoes on?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked down at my feet. I was wearing those open toe slippers that aren't _really_ slippers. More like flip flops without the toe divider part. The ones that you wear socks with, without looking like a loser. I looked back at my mother, but didn't try to defend myself. Instead, I just shrugged.

"You were going to ask me something?" I asked, referring to what she had said before she had noticed my slippers but not really slippers.

"Oh yes," She said, trying to retrieve her train of thought. She must have found it, because her face lit up as if a lightbulb went off above her head and she said, "Oh. Freddie did you happen to get the mail today? I forgot to check on my way up after coming back from the grocery store."

"No. I'll go...check right now, I guess." She handed me the key with an empathetic look, which I ignored. I didn't want my mothers sympathy and I sure didn't want to tell her why I was feeling so down. I didn't even really know myself.

I walked out of the door and locked it behind me, like my mom always yells at me to do. While I was checking to make sure it was locked, another thing I am frequently scolded for when not done, I heard a small sniffle. I turned to find Sam, sitting with her back against Carly's apartment door, tears in her eyes. I was immediately concerned.

"S-Sam?" I asked, completely shocked from seeing Sam cry, something I've never, and never thought I would, seen in all my years of knowing her.

"Oh crap," She wiped at her tears, so I wouldn't think she was crying, I guessed. But we both knew it was too late. I had already seen her. The cat was out of the bag.

"Sam...." I tried, but I didn't have the words. I'm really not good with tears, especially girls tears, especially Sam's girl tears, so this was hard for me. Scratch that. Hard times 3.

"Go away." She said to me. Actually, considering she was holding her legs to her chest and was hiding her head in her knees, it was more like she said it to her calves. I sighed and sat next to her. I may not be good with tears, girls, or Sam, but no one ever got anywhere without trying, right?

"Sam...what's wrong? Why are you, of _all_ people, crying?" I asked, lowering my voice as to show her I was there to listen.

"Nothing! Just...just go away, okay?" She said, this time putting her head up, showing me the puffiness of her face. Not to mention the red color it had turned. Well, I just mentioned it but, whatever.

"Sam," I waited but got no response. Then I tried again; "Come on Sam, talk to me." I begged.

"Maybe I don't _want_ to talk, did you ever think of that Freddie?"

"I _think_ you do want to talk. You're just not sure if you want to talk to me. You came to talk to Carly, I presume?" She nodded.

"The doors locked and...well, frankly I don't care enough to pick the lock." She stared straight ahead, as if their was some kind of message written on the wall. I looked at the same place, to find nothing of course.

"Look. I know...I know me and you are supposed to hate each other or whatever, so telling me whatever is bothering you is out of the question. But, let's just pretend...I'm not Freddie. Let'f pretend I'm...Oh I don't know, Bob. Yeah, I'm Bob. And Bob is listening with open ears for whatever it is you need to get off your chest.

She laughed and I was proud that I got her to smile, at least. Then she made a face like she was thinking and I stared at her, waiting for what was next. She looked at me, more intently then she usually did.

"But wait," She started. "You're still you though. Just because you _say_ your "Bob" doesn't mean I won't look at you and see Freddie." If she would just tell me why she was crying, then it wouldn't have mattered if I was Bob or Freddie or Carly or anybody. But I kept my thoughts to myself, and nodded.

"You're right. How 'bout this?" I put my hood back on and turned around so she was facing the back of my head. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses I conveniently had in my pocket and put them on the back of my head, making it look like a face.

"Hello there Samantha! My name is Bob Hoodie...Von...Stergan....Stein." I heard Sam giggle once more, which brought a smile to my face. Apparently, she was okay with my Bob idea because she started on with her story.

"Well, Bob HoodieVonSterganStein, I'm just a little bit down at the moment," She stated, half laughing, but also with a little bit of sadness.

"Well, what seems to be the problem, lil' missy?" I said, using a fake, high pitched voice, hoping to keep her mood out of the red zone.

"I think I should stop trusting guys so much. Because every single one of them seem to come back and stab me in the back with it." She said, this time with no laughter or happiness in her voice.

"...Well," I started, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again. "Why is that?" I asked, going one pitch lower, hoping she wouldn't think I thought this was a_ll _a joke.

"It's just...It's this guy, James. I...I thought he was a really cool guy...until I went on a date with him today. Turns out his ex-girlfriend, Abbey, works at the Cheesecake Warehouse. I was only there so she would think me and James were dating. He only asked me out to make her jealous. He used me, and he didn't even apologize. They argued, then they made up, then they made out, forcing me to have to walk here from the restaurant. And now...here I am" I turned to Sam and pulled the glasses off the back of my head. Joke time over; It was Serious time now.

"Sam..." I looked at her. Tears were filling her eyes once again. "I'm so sorry..." Was all I could come up with. Before I could beat myself up for not having a good enough response, one that would cheer her up, she pulled me into a hug and sobbed into my shoulder. I was surprised at first, but quickly left that feeling and exchanged it with a new one.

Protective. A feeling of vigilance. Sure, I was sympathetic towards Sam, and I wanted to be there for her, but I really wanted to go rip James head off right about then, for hurting her. Who did he think he was? No one, in my book. And in Sam's book too.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. I got you." I treasured her in my arms, as tears flowed down her face, and onto my sweater.

"How could I not see this coming? I'm such a loser!" She sobbed between words, so it came out muffled.

"Shh. No, Sam. You are _not_ a loser. James is the loser. He doesn't even know what a great girl he's lost." She nodded, then cried some more. And some more. And some more.

"Hey, Sam. You know what you said about every guy you trust always letting you down?" She pulled away from me, wiped her eyes, then nodded. "Sam, believe me, that's not true. There are a lot of great guys who will never hurt you." I put my hand under her chin, so she would be looking straight at me. "And I'm one of them."

Sniffle. "Really?" I couldn't tell if she was asking out of curiosity or out of doubt.

"Yes, really." I laughed at her disbelief. "Look, Sam. I know what James did to you, and I would_ never_ even _think_ of hurting you like that. Please believe me," I begged. Sniffle, sniffle.

"I believe you," She stated simply. I smiled.

"Good." Then I kissed her on her forehead. I quickly realized what I did, expecting her to tie me up and kick me to Kingdom Come. But she didn't. First, she looked just as surprised by my action as I did. Then, she smiled at me.

And then she kissed me, right on the lips. It was short, but sweet. Like those old fashion Double Bubble gums. Rapped in a tiny, mysterious paper. Keeping you from knowing what flavor it is. And you know it's always going to be the same flavor, but it never taste _exactly_ the same.

I felt those familiar sparks I felt once before, when we had kissed on my fire escape. And, just like the bubblegum, I expected it to be just like before, and in a way it was, but then, it was also different. The feeling was intimate, yet completely eccentric. A mix of the two, swirled into a never ending bliss.

When we pulled apart, we stared at each other, wondering what was next. Sniffle. I smiled back. She smirked at me. I guess that's what was next. And I was okay with that. Sure, we would have to discuss this, considering our situation. You know being mortal enemies and all. But right now, her sniffle, that cute sniffle, and her smirk, that meaningful smirk, was all we needed.

* * *

**OMG! THIS ENDING WAS EPIC! Hahah. I'm so weird. But anywayz, tell me what you thought, I would like to know:) Love, your friend J- I mean, Like, OMG! Like, SEDDIE!**


End file.
